


Someone else

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV), Wanted (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller sans Toby is miserable, and then he meets Eddie Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone else

"Why are you staring at me?” asked Drake.  
“Sorry you just remind me of someone I used to know,” said Keller and took a sip of beer.  
“Oh yeah? Who was he?”  
“That,” said Keller. “Is a long fucking story.”  
“I have time,” said Drake.  
“He was a lawyer..” began Keller.  
“Was?”  
“He’s dead. He fell and it was my fault.”  
“Suicide?”  
“Yeah. Kind of. We were in Oz.”  
“Oswald? You an ex-con?”  
“I am.” The beer was talking, he never told his life story to complete strangers, but this guy looked exactly like Toby. He had a mustache and longer hair, and maybe a more muscular build, but he was a spitting image of the one Chris had lost.  
“What did you do?”  
“Robbery and murder.”  
“How on earth did you get out?”  
“I had a really fucking good lawyer. He was Toby’s brother. He did it for his brother’ s sake. To honor his memory.” Plus Chris had seduced Angus, and had a nice little fling with him. He wasn’t Toby but he would do. It ended just as soon as Chris was free.  
Angus’ wife never knew.  
“I used to put guys like you away.”  
“Guess I’m lucky you’re not doing that now, huh?”  
“Nope. Just running my bar. So what was he to you? Cellmate? Best friend?”  
“Both of those things and more.”  
“Ah. You were lovers.”  
“Bingo.”  
“So you look at me and see him?”  
“No. You just look like him, you’re nothing alike.”  
“Well, sorry to disappoint you.”  
“It’s okay. I screwed his bother, but it wasn’t the same.”  
“Oversharing here, Keller.”  
“Sorry. My exes always said I never told them anything.”  
“So did mine.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What do you do now?”  
“Little of this and that. All legal.”  
“Of course,” said Drake and smiled. Connie would hate this guy. He missed Connie. Keller was bad news, he knew that. Yet here he was, spilling his guts because Eddie looked like the lover he lost.  
“What happened to him?”  
“We struggled and fell. It was an accident. I fucked up his life and he never wanted to see me again.”  
“Can you blame him?”  
“No. But I don’t wanna live without him. I can’t go on much longer.”  
“You’re gonna do yourself in?”  
“Maybe I’ll pick a fight with you and you can shoot me. Then the last thing I see is your face.”  
“No thanks.”  
“Would be fitting to die by your hand.”  
“Poetic.”  
“You could be his twin.”  
“Wanna fuck?” asked Drake, his eyes growing dark with desire.  
“Really?”  
“Why not? You like the way I look and I’m horny. “  
“Okay,” said Keller.  
He managed to walk without staggering. Not too drunk to fuck then.  
They both fell on each other, kissing and tugging at each other’s clothes. Keller saw Drake sink to his knees and he sighed when the hot mouth swallowed his dick.  
He hadn’t felt so good since Toby was alive. That was two years ago.  
Drake fucked him, and it felt like heaven, like Toby was alive and possessing him like he used to. Keller knew nothing about Drake, but he was getting curious.  
The guy was interesting in his own right.

*  
“Call me,” said Drake against his better judgment.  
“Sure,” said Keller. He had nowhere else to be, so he would.  
Drake wasn’t Toby, but he was someone to hold on for.  
Maybe this could work out.


End file.
